


Coming Early

by himbohiggsbury



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, now with more thirst!, seriously maxwell's fucking horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohiggsbury/pseuds/himbohiggsbury
Summary: After an exhausting trip gathering cacti, Maxwell returns to base early without alerting anyone (the element of surprise is always a good tool to have at your disposal in his opinion). Unfortunately, Wilson's clearly busy in their tent, which means no rest for Max. He wonders what the shorter fellow could possibly be doing that's so noisy.Then an"Ah- mmph, so good!"comes out of the tent.Oh, well, that explains it.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Coming Early

For the past week or so, it seemed as if everyone in their small camp was on the verge of insanity. There just wasn't enough flowers for everyone, and nobody had any real time to pick them, with everyone doing their fair share of preparation for the coming winter. These were the reasons Wickerbottom gave him, at least, for their need of catcus flesh. Albeit begrudgingly, the following morning, Maxwell left camp in search of cacti. 

  
His search was a lot more fruitful than he thought it would be, evidenced by the surplus of cactus flesh filling his backpack to the brim. It's quite heavy, which is just one reason Maxwell's glad to be approaching camp, even if he's currently rooming with a certain scientist. It's just his luck to be paired with the cute bastard; Maxwell can't even look at trees without thinking of the man. 

_(All piney._ He swore that man acted like a baby half the time and an old man the rest.)

  
He's approaching said tent when he hears a series of groans. Wilson's obviously up to something again, which is sure to result in a night of insomnia for both of them -- before he met Wilson, he never imagined science could be so **fucking _loud._**  
Or, that's what he thought until he heard a muffled, _"Ah- mmph, so good!"_ escape from the confines of their tent.

  
_Oh, well, that explains it._

  
Maxwell has never been so glad that their tents were translucent. As he approaches, he can hear the slapping of flesh on flesh and can see Wilson, all by himself, bucking into his own fist while the other hand is pressed over his mouth in a futile attempt to silence his moans. 

  
Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Maxwell slowly reaches into his trousers, beginning to stroke his half-hard cock.

  
That's when he hears it.

  
"Oh, _Maxwell!"_

For a moment he's sure he must have been caught, but Wilson doesn't stop what he's doing; rather, he seems to be fucking his own hand with reckless abandon now. Having what's probably a severe lapse in judgment, Maxwell jerks his hand out of his pants and struts into their tent.  
It's quite possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen: Wilson, sitting naked in Maxwell's bed roll, debauched and fiercely tugging at his dick, eyes sewn shut in pure pleasure, moaning like a Beefalo in heat. He looks up at Maxwell, yelps, and immediately covers himself with the nearest blanket (it's definitely Max's, and he has to stifle a chuckle at the irony).  
"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" He shouts.   
Mustering up all his confident, Maxwell raises an eyebrow at him, asking "Oh, so you _weren't_ jacking off while sitting in my bed and moaning my name?"

Wilson flushes a wormgut red color.

  
"Well, maybe it is what it looks like," he mumbles.  
Smirking, Maxwell replies with, "Oh, good," before pressing his lips to Wilson's in a feverish kiss. Wilson makes a surprised grunt, which is muffled by the kiss, which he returns with just as much passion.

  
Maxwell reaches down to grab at Wilson's ass, rubbing a black claw at the scientist's entrance.   
"Oh, _fffuck,"_ Wilson murmured, pressing back against Max's finger. _So needy. Such a slut, just for him._

  
"You wouldn't happen to have any lubricant, would you?" Maxwell questioned, eager to fuck the horny bastard under him, preferably until neither could think anymore. In lieu of response, Wilson reached into his back pack and pulled out some nightmare fuel. 

  
At Maxwell's horrified expression, he simply said "Used it before, no side effects," and _god, if those words didn't paint a picture;_ _how many times had Wilson done this before, fucking himself on him fingers for the magician?_ Max felt his cock twitched in his pants. He wasted no time grabbing the evil gunk and pressing a slippery digit into the shorter man's ass. Wilson moaned loudly, encouraging Max to put another dainty black finger in, all the way to the knuckle. He spread his fingers slowly, stretching Wilson's pretty pink hole to make room for his cock.

Adding a third digit, he thrust his bony fingers deep inside of Wilson, making the other man gasp and wriggle. _He looked like a freshwater fish on a string, desperately sucking in air, needing so much..._

  
Unable to wait any longer, he wrenched his fingers out of Wilson's fluttering hole and turned his attention back to the nightmare fuel. He gathered the black substance and spread it along his aching length, shuddering at the touch. Wiping his hand on the ground, Maxwell lined himself up and sank deep into the shorter man. 

  
"Fuck, so tight, _Wilson,"_ he moaned, thrusting shallowly into the slick heat. Wilson pressed back against him hard.

  
 _"Faster,"_ he demanded. Well, Maxwell was never one to say no to a pretty face.

  
Grabbing Wilson's hips hard enough to bruise, he pulled near completely out and slammed in again, drawing a high-pitched moan from the other man. Soon they found a rhythm, meeting each other halfway.

A sheen of sweat covered both of their brows, and the air was becoming hot and humid. Maxwell snapped his hips towards Wilson's again, hitting his prostate for the umpteenth time and sending the shorter man over the edge. _God, he looked so gorgeous like that, with a dick in him and his eyes rolled back in his head. Even his precious hair was dishevelled, strands poking out into more spikes than usual, some plastered to his forehead with sweat._ Wilson unconsciously clenched around Max's cock, bringing him to completion as well. 

  
The tent creaked softly as they came down from their respective highs. Carefully, the ex-king pulled his cock out of Wilson's ass, fascinatingly watching a trail of his cum drip out of the scientist's used hole.

  
"We should do that again sometime," he muttered, only to see that Wilson had already fallen asleep. 

_Oh well, at least he'd look just a sexy in the morning._


End file.
